


the ultimate serenity

by NobodyAAC



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Sexting, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, very light bdsm? not even sure if it counts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyAAC/pseuds/NobodyAAC
Summary: this might be the first smut i put some kind of effort into, go me? anyway enjoy :)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this might be the first smut i put some kind of effort into, go me? anyway enjoy :)

You awoke early that morning, the frosty window pane creating extreme rays of sunshine that hit your eyes like a harsh laser and you squinted to look over at the clock on the nightstand, being careful not to wake Nagito who was still sound asleep on your right. 8:34 am. Nice, you still had a little while till you had to get into motion. You settled back down and situated yourself into Hajime’s arms, backing into him slightly so you sat snugly between the two. Resting your eyes in a ‘ _ not tired but I’m gonna lay down for a bit longer _ ’ kind of way, you felt the soft linen of the bed cushioning your form as something began to prod you in the back. 

Eyes fluttering open again you shifted slightly against Hajime, who elicited a groan at your movement.  _ Okay so now you knew for sure what you’d been pressed up against _ . Turning slightly and giving him a sideways glance you could see Hajime who’s brow was now furrowed and he was starting to stir as he awoke. 

“Good morning sleepy-head.” You cooed at Hajime with a smile. He gave some semblance of a mumble in response and shuffled around to pull you closer to his chest, inadvertently creating friction between you and his hardened cock. Hajime gasped and quickly gulped and played it off as if he wasn’t dying to fuck you in his post-sleep haze. 

“Morning.” He said with a small smile as he burrowed his head into your neck and began peppering small kisses onto you. Nagito, who was a light sleeper by all accounts, woke up and gave you two a pouty face. “Aw, leaving me out are we?” Hajime rolled his eyes in a semi-joking way, but you just giggled at this. “Never in a million years.” 

Nagito cupped your face and gave you a passionate kiss as he gripped your chin with his surprisingly soft hands. Nagito was a lot of things but one of his best qualities was how every time you three made love he made you feel like you were both the centre of his entire universe and nothing else mattered to him in those moments. Hajime on the other hand could be jealous sometimes, not quite possessive per say, but he wasn’t always happy with sharing and he’d make it known. Those were some of Nagito’s favourite experiences. 

As the three of you remained in your current entanglement, you could feel the prodding in your back becoming more persistent and harder to ignore. It was obvious where things were going and honestly you three had a lot of pent up stress that was in dire need of getting rid of on this cold and frosty morning. One hand reached down to Nagito’s boxers and began to palm his erection through the clothing, he winced at the sudden contact and moaned into your mouth as he continued to kiss you, tongues intertwining as you felt the temperature in the room go up a few degrees.  _ That noise is heavenly _ .

Hajime’s hands strayed to your breasts and he began to massage them in his hands as he whispered a string of compliments and praise in your ear, he started to lightly thrust against your ass and removed his boxers to be closer to your body. Your mind went to that special place and you imagined Nagito and Hajime both taking you at once.  _ Wouldn’t have to imagine for long I suppose.  _

Sure enough, all three of you had removed all your clothing somewhere along the line, and you were now sandwiched between both the boys. Half-lidded, lusty eyes trailed on you and it gave you an oddly arousing feeling of how you imagined a meek bunny surrounded by wolves to feel. Nagito’s hand found it’s way between your legs and made circles on your thighs as the other hand was steadily pumping his length. Hajime on the other hand turned your head towards his and placed two fingers into your mouth and commanded you to suck. Swirling your tongue around his digits as he made eye contact the whole time. Hajime removed them and dipped his hand beneath the covers, making a beeline for your other entrance. Oh, so you really _ were _ going there. 

Nagito’s slender fingers found your entrance and he circled that as well, making you lean into his chest in anticipation for both of them to enter you. It came soon enough as they both slid one finger inside you and began their ministrations, slowly pushing in and out as they sought their own pleasure and tried to satisfy their craving for contact by brushing their cocks up against any part of your body they could get to. Nagito eventually found the desire inside him unbearable and he brought a hand to the side of your face and you looked into each other's eyes. 

“Can I put it in now?” Nagito said in an almost whiny kind of tone. You nodded and he lined himself up and began to ease into you carefully. You shuddered at the feeling of him filling you up inside and arched your back so you were leaning into Hajime, who by this point had stretched you enough so you were ready to take him as well. “Do you want me inside you too?” he said in a low voice as he ran his fingers across the inside of your walls. 

“Yes, please Hajime I want you in me, please.” This was all the prompting he needed to begin rubbing the tip against your hole to coat it in precum to make the process easier. Nagito stopped moving for a moment to allow you to get used to both of their cocks and once they got the all clear from you, they began to thrust into you as you grabbed a fistful of Nagito’s hair in response to the vast amount of pleasure you were experiencing. Their pace gradually quickened as they began to fuck into you with no mercy and an animalistic intent. Nagito would occasionally remark about how much he loved you both and how good he felt being able to be with you like this, while Hajime was making beautiful noises in your ear with the occasional loud moan or gasp which made your walls clench around both of them. 

The three of you began to approach your climax and the boy’s hips began to stutter and their thrusts became less controlled as you all sought release. Hajime was the first to find it, swearing under his breath as he made one last deep thrust into your tight ass and he came inside you. Nagito, who was now desperate to finish up as well began wildly fucking you as Hajime held you firmly by your waist to help him get off. You could feel your climax approaching as well and you began rubbing your clit to make sure you came with him, and sure enough you and Nagito came together with lots of panting and gritted teeth from the two of you. 

You took a few moments to recover from your orgasm and you realised how much of a mess you three had probably made during your escapade. As the boys removed themselves from inside you there was a rather strange feeling of all of the fluids seeping out from your entrance. _ It’s gonna be quite a cleanup I suppose _ , you thought. As if they had read your mind, Nagito and Hajime gave each other a look signifying they both had the same idea in mind and they turned you around so you were now facing Hajime. They shimmied their way down to your bottom half and began the process of cleaning up. 

Starting at your entrances the boys lapped up any cum that had leaked out and eventually began probing their hot tongues into you as you squirmed under their touch. Hajime moved upwards, doing long licks from your entrance, all the way to your clit as Nagito began gripping your thighs as he went deeper with his tongue. The sensation was only heightened from your last orgasm and so this time you came a lot quicker, nails digging into Hajime’s scalp and forearm as you tried to suppress your moans. 

After you had finished, the boys came back up to hold you tight to their chests, your heartbeats almost deafening in that moment. You were the first to speak up afterwards. “I love you two.” Nagito let out a small laugh and snuggled into you in a very content manner, Hajime replied curtly with a small “Shush.” at which point you gazed up and noticed he was blushing, how he had the audacity to act bashful after raw dogging you in the ass you weren’t sure but it was adorable regardless. 

Thoroughly spent after these events, you closed your eyes ready to drift off into the land of sleep again. At least until the alarm rang. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited sequel no one was waiting for!

It was a slow day in the office so to speak. Your shift was only about 45 minutes from ending and you weren’t expecting many customers to arrive past this point, it was already getting late and the few people who did enter the gas station were the regulars you knew who were on the way to their night shifts. At this point you’d usually just sit on the stool behind the counter and go on your phone or pretend to reorganise the shelves. One of your co-workers was next to you, staring mindlessly out the windows into the night. It would’ve been almost majestic if the area surrounding the gas station wasn’t so incredibly ugly. The whole area you lived in looked pretty desolate in fact. 

You picked up your phone to check the clock for what must have been the 3rd time in the last 10 minutes. Yep, you still hadn’t magically entered a time skip, shocker. On this occasion however, you received a notification from Nagito. Sweet, maybe I can kill some time talking to him. Nagito and Hajime were lucky enough to not have to work this late. To say you were jealous of those two at home and not in the shithole of a workplace with no central heating during November was an understatement. Regardless you opened the message and saw it was an image attachment, to open it you turned your phone screen away from your work mate before looking down. This was Nagito we were talking about, best play it safe. 

It was a photo of him in the mirror, naked except for a towel around his waist which, even then, didn’t leave a whole lot to the imagination. You could tell he was fresh out the shower and Hajime was in the background in his boxers, probably had a nice warm shower together, the lucky bastards. You shifted uncomfortably in the seat as you took a closer look at the photo and noticed a noticeable tent in the towel. Of course Nagito had to send you this while you were at work. 

You sent a reply, feigning annoyance at him for sending you something like that while you were working. He replied shortly after with “Aww, does this mean I don’t get anything back? ;)” 

Well, you didn’t have anything better to do. You excused yourself to the bathroom and went into the only presently functional stall, furthest from the door. Sitting on top of the lid you undid your work blouse a few buttons and snapped a photo of your cleavage and hit send. Nagito was swift with his response and sent a photo reply of him laying next to Hajime who had one arm draped over Nagito’s shoulder and was on his own phone, with the accompanying caption “Haha, Hajime said you look hot today” 

It was always nice to be appreciated in the smaller ways and you smiled at this message before replying. “Work’s boring as hell tonight, super slow. Can’t wait to get home” 

“Why not make it a bit more interesting then?” 

Raising an eyebrow you replied back. “How do you mean?” 

Nagito didn’t reply to this and you waited a few minutes before you received a response with another photo. 

He was nude now. It was a selfie where you could see him sitting on Hajime’s lap, who was kissing his neck and reaching around his lower body. You bit your lip. “Shit okay I’m at work jesus” you mumbled under your breath. Subconsciously you began to ghost your hand over your crotch area and you clenched your legs together. 

You waited for a bit in silence to see if you could hear any noises from the counter. Music was playing quietly from the other room, your co-worker had probably put it on to make the shift less bleak but funnily enough this would be a perfect cover should you make any accidental noises. It wasn’t gonna hurt anyone if you did this, right?

You shifted your hand underneath your skirt and gently pushed against your clothed clit with two fingers, taking in the full scene that Nagito had just sent you. Figuring you should probably send something back, just so he knew you’d gotten his message of course, you took off your underwear and spread your folds with your fingers as you took a photo. Waiting on his reply you sunk a finger into your entrance and slowly began to pump it in and out, all the while making sure you were keeping an ear open just in case. 

It didn’t take long for the next photo to arrive, this time a photo taken from Nagito’s perspective, showing Hajime with his mouth wide open and tongue lolled out over Nagito’s dick, running his tongue up the side and across the head. 

At this point you’d sort of forgotten about the fact this was all taking place in a bathroom stall as the horny fog in your mind took over and you fumbled with your phone to send another photo back. Sliding another finger alongside the first and working them into yourself with you thumbed your clit, taking another photo. 

You were in bliss now. Steadily approaching your peak, thinking of what the boys must be doing in between the photos and what they could’ve been doing to you if you were there. 

Ding

Another notification, this time the message came from Hajime’s phone, you struggled to unlock your phone with your thumb due to the fact that your other hand was somewhat occupied. Once you’d entered the app and clicked on the photo attachment, your eyes met the sight of Nagito lying ass up, face down, impaled on Hajime’s member. You clicked your phone off and covered your mouth with the back of your hand, biting down gently to stifle the sounds you so badly wanted to let out but knew you couldn’t here. Continuing to work yourself to completion and arching your back as you felt your orgasm hit you like a truck. Letting your arm rest down to the side of you, taking a few shaky deep breaths to allow yourself to recover. 

You checked the time. Your shift was pretty much over now. The reality of what you’d just done in the dingy bathroom of your own workplace hadn’t quite hit you yet as you left the stall.

“Creative way to skip your shift.” 

You smirked a bit. “Yeah, isn’t it?” Knowing that it wasn’t a real problem to your co-worker and you’d make up for it with some overtime at some point if it gave you some piece of mind. Avoiding eye contact and with a small wave you exited the gas station and got into your car which was parked around the back of the building. The sheer ridiculousness of the situation made you look off to the side and laugh a little before you shifted into gear and started heading home. Those boys were gonna get it tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me setting up for a chapter 3? more likely than you think, also i wasn't too sure about this one and I didn't really like it too much in the end but like i said it's setting up for later and i care more about that idea than i do for this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS THIS IS UNREAL!?!?!?!?
> 
> secondly, this update is waY overdue and honestly even then i shouldve spent more time on it...christmas has been a weird time especially this year so ive had a lot on my plate and been dealing with a lot but knowing that there are people who actually wanted to see the next chapter was such a good motivator so again thank you so much. 
> 
> anyways enough of me,,,enjoy the long delayed chapter 3!

There was only one thing on your mind during the drive home that night, how exactly  _ were  _ you gonna teach those boys a lesson? They had to be put in their place somehow right? 

You approached the front door of your house and dug around in your bag for the key, a satisfied smirk on your face as you turned the key in the lock and an idea popped into your head. 

After putting all your work things onto the counter you climbed the stairs to the bedroom and went in. “Had a good day at work, sweetheart?” Hajime asked, even though he knew full well he had made the last hour of your shift absolute heaven hell. 

You smirked at him. “Oh I think you know the answer to that one,  _ darling _ .” You crawled onto the bed and kissed Hajime, cupping his face as you pushed him down onto the bed. Nagito, who was next to you two was watching with a strange look in his eyes. Seeing you and Hajime being intimate without him was somewhat of a kink of his, call him a voyeur if you will but his real satisfaction lay in his admiration for his two partners. 

Pulling away from Hajime but not leaving his gaze, you told Nagito to get the restraints you kept in the drawer of the bedside table. Being the good boy he was of course he did as he was told, and you began securing both of his wrists gently into the cuffs to tie him to the bedpost. Hajime was under the impression that it was only Nagito who was going to receive this kind of treatment and you could see he was smirking out the corner of your eye. 

“Don’t look so smug.” You teased with a grin, slowly leaning over him and taking a hold of his hands to raise them above his head, pulling him into another quick kiss before strapping him to the bed as well. Nagito was getting incredibly riled up from seeing this unfold before his eyes and this was incredibly evident by his stiffening member which was strained within the confines of his underwear at this current moment. However he was feeling from the relatively minor events so far, you knew you could make it so much better as you began to unbutton Hajime’s shirt. Hajime on the other hand wasn’t super big on not being in control, you knew he would much prefer for the roles to be reversed right now but that didn’t mean he didn’t find the idea of you dominating him extremely arousing. 

Starting at his jawline, you tenderly kissed and ever so slightly nibbled your way down his body, taking your time to make your way down his toned abdomen which you knew would drive him crazy as the anticipation built up inside him. Once you’d reached his trousers you gave his crotch a kiss through his clothes and unbuttoned them to reveal his member which was now fully erect from your foreplay. You wrapped your slender fingers around the tip and traced your index finger over the slit of his penis, making him squirm underneath your hand. He was already wet with precum so you leant forward and licked across him while giving him a firm pump. 

Nagito was watching silently up until this point but he was slowly losing the ability to be quiet, the sight in front of him was just so arousing he couldn’t contain himself and small pants and whines were escaping him as you and Hajime were engaging in lewd acts just a few inches from where he lay. He watched with half-lidded eyes as you sucked Hajime off and trailed your hands all over his toned body, hearing the sounds coming not only from Hajime himself but from the actions you were performing was all too much for Nagito and he was on the verge of begging for stimulation. Out of the corner of your eye you could see him squirming in his restraints. 

“Be patient baby, you’ll only get your turn if you behave.” This sent Nagito over the edge and he bit his lip to stifle back a moan.  _ Maybe he needed a few extra restrictions then. _ You crawled over to Nagito and found a cloth to use as a makeshift gag, he had no protest to this and in fact he was so desperate for your touch that when you stroked his face to tie the cloth tighter he shivered under your touch like a bitch in heat. 

You focused your attention back to Hajime who was getting increasingly hot and bothered, and also discreetly trying to free himself from the restraints. Finishing where you left off you started blowing him agonisingly slowly, taking great pleasure in the fact that the man who was always so eager to be on top was now at your complete mercy. Feeling slightly emboldened by this thought you decided to take it up half a notch by gently scratching his thighs as you looked up to make eye contact with him, increasing the pressure of your nails ever so slightly which made Hajime groan and wince slightly in pain. 

_ Snap _

Suddenly he was on top of you and had you pinned down on your back. It had all happened so fast you could barely comprehend what was even going on for a few seconds, you didn’t even realise that he’d begun to furiously make out with you and that he’d completely broken out of his restraints and now had  _ you _ at his complete mercy. 

“Let’s see who’s the fucking tease now shall we?” You heard an excitable noise from Nagito as Hajime made quick work of pulling down your underwear to have his way with you. You’d never seen him this riled up before as he lined himself up with your tight entrance, and sunk to the hilt in one stroke. Hajime put a hand over your mouth to stifle any noises that dared to slip out as he carried on thrusting into you at a frantic pace. 

He shushed you when you made a sound and soon enough he had finished inside you and his features softened slightly as he leant down and captured your lips in a firm kiss. You felt pretty satisfied with how things had turned out, it wasn’t often that Hajime would let you take control like that and you’d all had some fun. Almost all of you. 

Nagito was still bound on the other side of the bed and was looking over to you two with desperate, needy eyes. 

“Well, I suppose it’s only fair if Nagito gets a turn.” Hajime said with a smile and a shrug. “He has been an exceptionally  _ good boy  _ for us.” Nagito began frantically nodding as his mind flowed with images of you and Hajime using him like a fucktoy for your own pleasure. 

Hajime flipped Nagito over onto his front so he could use his arms to support himself as Hajime rubbed himself up against his entrance. “You’ll have to do something for her too though, okay?” 

You moved in front of Nagito and removed the cloth from his mouth and gently twirled your fingers in the back of his hair as you guided his head towards your heat. He immediately began working at your folds and swirling his tongue around your clit skillfully. When Hajime began fucking into your boyfriend it made the oral that much more erratic and desperate, Nagito was gasping and moaning inbetween swipes he was making, and each groan he made would vibrate deliciously against you which only added to the experience. Hajime reached round Nagito’s body and started stroking his erect cock to make sure Nagito got his release too, and after a while you were about to reach yours. 

“Make sure to cum in his mouth for me.” Hajime said to you, his bold words shocked you slightly and sent you over the edge as you came all over Nagito’s face, which he eagerly lapped up. 

You lay there for a minute catching your breath as both the boys came in sync shortly thereafter. Nagito was definitely the worst for wear, the poor thing was shaking after his intense climax and you and Hajime were more than happy to encircle him with affection as you allowed him to cuddle into you two as you collected yourselves. 

Hajime was rubbing his wrists slightly and wincing a little, you noticed and tilted your head slightly and raised an eyebrow as if to question why they were hurting, he responded with a small laugh and a smile before kissing your forehead and a sort of awkward, Hajime-esque ‘I love you’ was exchanged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading, kinda stumped for ideas for this pairing,,, so feel free to comment any ideas/suggestions or even other ships you'd like to see me try my hand at? im working on putting together a rantaro/reader so if thats smth you guys are interested in let me know? 
> 
> love you all and have an amazing christmas if i dont update before then!!


End file.
